Terry Cotter's Army
Terry Cotter's Army is a realm of Albion in Fable II accessible through the Wraithmarsh Demon Door. Description To access this Demon Door, the Hero must have access to Wraithmarsh. The Hero's renown must be high enough for the Hero to get at least 10 villagers to follow them. All the door requires is that the Hero bring an audience to visit him. Once inside the realm, the Hero can find a beautiful grassy area and a lone cottage. This cottage happens to have the same floor plan as the Hero's house as shown in the quest A Perfect World. The cottage is known as "Cotter Cottage" and contains some unique items and backstory. In Cotter Cottage, there are four books that the Hero can pick up: *Visitor's Book *Terry Cotter's Diary *Terry Cotter's Final Diary *The Knights Aberrant. The Visitor's Book simply states "Welcome to the Cotter home." Terry Cotter's diary outlines the story of a young man who was extremely attached to his mother. Seemingly, he also has no other family or friends. After living many years in the cottage together, Terry writes that his mother had died. After staying in bed for weeks, consumed by grief, he decides to become active again. He musters up the nerve to read from his mother's forbidden book shelf. He writes that he read a book called The Knights Aberrant, an army that his mother had told him stories about as a child. The Knights Aberrant was an army made by an outcast necromancer from the time of the Archons. These knights were made of clay, and after their creator died, decided to find and help people in need. However, the book also mentioned that some people thought that the Knights really used their freedom to induce madness and despair on the population. Terry writes in his diary that one day, he heard the gates behind the cottage open. Upon investigating, he found a strange cavern. In the cavern he found the Knights Aberrant. In the Final Diary, Terry writes that the Knights are his new friends and family. A few entries later, though, he writes over and over "The Knights watch over me. The Knights watch me. The Knights watch over me. The Knights watch me..." It would seem that Terry was driven mad by the Knights' unending stare, and died in his sleep. If the Hero investigates the upper level of the cottage, they will find a room with an odd glow. In this room there are suits of armour, apparently the Knights Aberrant, even though they do not move. If the Hero pushes or hacks their way through the statues, they will reach a bed with a skeleton on it (Terry Cotter). On the bed stand is Terry Cotter's Final Diary. If the Hero walks through the back door of the cottage, they will pass by a grave (Terry's mother) and smashed open gates. Beyond the gates are a door that leads into the cavern where Terry discovered the Knights. In the cavern (also called Terry Cotter's army), the Hero will find several rows of suits of armour. In the rear of the cavern, there is a chest containing the legendary weapon, The Perforator. It is unknown what the connection between Terry, the necromancer, the Knights Aberrant, and the Perforator is (if any). Trivia * The name Terry Cotter and the army itself are a reference to the Terracotta Army of the first Chinese emperor (Qin Shi Huang) built in his tomb (he is also known as the Dragon Emperor) the army is in Xian in China. * Your dog will growl as if alerting you to near by enemies whenever you are close to the knights. Even though they never move and certain Will powers will not affect them (Raise Dead, Shock, and Chaos), this shows there is something more to them then just average suits of armour. Also, in the well during the snowglobe quest (See the Future) an explorer's diary said he was looking for them and that they would watch over them, nearby there is a skeleton with them surrounding it and a odd blue light coming out of no where. They only appear in the well of the snow globe and the Wraithmarsh Demon Door. * The knights in the tomb and the ones around Terry Cotter's bed apparently can be destroyed by any melee and ranged weapons as well certain other will powers. Every knight in the region can be destroyed but nothing happens as a result. * When Vortex is used on the Knights, a glitch may cause only certain body parts to disappear, resulting in some parts appearing to float in mid-air. * Even though Terry's skeletal remains seem to indicate that he died a considerable time prior to the Hero's arrival, there are still fresh flowers on his Mother's grave. * In Fable III, a single suit of armour is found beside a note reading "A soldier in the Terry Cotter Army." This is found during the quest The Pen is Mightier.... Category:Demon Doors Category:Fable II Locations